With brother for a week
by BloodAssassin04
Summary: Logan gets bored of staying in Millfields until one day he decides it's time to change that and visits his little sister.
1. Unexpected Guest

Author's note: This is my first FanFic so go easy on me after all I'm very young (check out my age on my profile) I've only just started so you know how young teens are. I've been making up stories ever since I was um…hang on let me think a moment…er… ah yes when I was 3 years old *sighs dramatically* ok, ok I'll tell you my age: add ten years from when I was 3. Anyways enjoy and send pleasant reviews or ones about explaining more detail and grammar!

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the Fable games though if I did I wouldn't even bother typing and I would be counting all the money I gained from making the game.

Chapter 1

Unexpected Guest

It was probably between the blazing, orangey sunset and late noon when Wren heard sudden footsteps and firm knocking at the grand mahogany doors of Bowerstone Castle. Slowly she made her way over to the mysterious knocking and answered the doors (Jest her dog at her side). She opened the huge doors and behind it revealed Logan and his belongings carried over his shoulder with one hand and the other loose by his thigh.

"Logan?" confusion swept over her form as she ran her soft, angelic, delicate fingers though her medium brownish hair with gold streaks to lighten up. She truly was like the bird the wren, her bluish eyes shimmering with pure Avo's light, highlighting her beautiful, light tan complexion and as explained before her waist long, luscious, medium brown hair with golden flares and her lips as tender and soft, she was named by her mother Sparrow. The wren and Sparrow are pretty much the same weight, height and length and look similar.

"Sister, can I come in and talk?" he asked now leaning on the deep brown door frame.

"Of course" she accepted, smiling a welcoming smile as he stepped in the large strongly built walls of the stone citadel he once called home. Wren sat in a luxury red and gold flower design seat and gestured for Logan to sit in another one by a mahogany piano with shiny gold lining.

"Now what is it you want to talk about?" she said pulling her chair forward towards a luxury table and poring herself and Logan an exquisite, dark, crimson wine into a crystal clear chalice and handed Logan one.

As he grasped it, took a sip and answered "I've been getting lonely in Millfields and I thought that maybe I could stay for a week…ahem if you don't mind?" taking another sip, waiting patiently for an answer.

Wren finished a gulp and placed her chalice on the table, clapped her hands once in the air and said "Logan you can stay here as long as you wish" she grinned sweetly.

"Thanks Wren" he smiled gratefully as he got out of the chair and made his way to Wren who got up as well and pulled her into a warm, satisfying hug.

After what seemed like hours she replied as she pulled away. "Anytime"

The following evening, Wren ordered her servants to ready a room for Logan's arrival for a week while Logan was off talking to the soldiers and maids. After Wren sort out everything she went to check up on Logan who was now testing his sword against a soldier. She walked up to both of them, leaning on a wooden post and asked "Testing our skills are we?"

Logan and the soldier were in an x position when they both shot their heads up and saw Wren leaning on the wooden post. Logan pushed backwards from the position and said "Sister, would you like to join?" he asked.

"Mmm ok, but be careful Walter taught me well" she got up and grasped her sword from the sheath strapped to her waist and began slashing just as the soldier went away.

"Oh this should be good" an excited guard said in the background as a whole group of soldiers formed a circle around the two siblings along with Ben Finn, Walter and Page and even Reaver decided to jump in and watch.

Logan charged at Wren with his rapier in the air, above his head "YAAH!" he growled as Wren was in a crouch-leap stance with her sword sticking out sidewards pointing at a barrel and her other gloved hand flat on the ground, she frowned and rolled out of the way, stretching out her leg and tripping Logan's foot sending him flying into a pile of horse dung.

"Whoa!" his last sound got muffled as he hit the feces. Everyone burst out laughing including Jest, Wren's dog who was jumping around hilariously at his mistress's feet.

"Bloody Marvellous!" Walter clapped as Wren stood up.

"Well done!" Page and Ben agreed.

"Well your majesty that was…unexpected" Reaver pulled a disgusted face but laughed anyway "As for your brother I'm sure he would be most proud of you but you might want to send him to the washroom due to his repugnant smelling" he said tapping his cane on the ground. Logan who had his whole head buried in horse poo was kicking his legs rapidly.

"Yeah I'll get someone to dispose the 'you know what' and get Logan out of there" Luckily Logan's boots weren't covered with the crap. She grabbed hold and pulled him out, Logan landed on his back as she twisted his body out. He got to his feet and tried wiping it off but it only smeared in other parts of his face. Wiping it off his face, he could see blurry but his vision cleared….eventually.

"Come let's get you cleaned up" she used the tip of a broomstick to shift him along to the castle "And while my brother is getting cleaned up would someone please inform the gardeners to empty this area" she stared at a guard, waiting for him to move along.

He gulped nervously "Y-yes Ma'am"

Wren made her way towards the grand doors of the castle, still pushing Logan along with the broom.

"Why did you have to trip me?" he asked somewhat confused and annoyed.

"Well you were about to hit me so I rolled out of the way and I thought it wasn't enough so I tripped you, besides it was funny…and quite embarrassing on your part" Wren chuckled a bit.

"Hmpf" Logan replied with slight anger.

Wren and Logan finally found their way to the washroom. One of the maids came in as Wren called to ready a bath for Logan.

"Now wait here I'll find you some clothes, just dump your disgusting ones in the…um…well just dump them in this" Wren pointed towards a wooden basket.

"Ugh! And wash properly, it will be dinner soon" Wren finished, holding her nose in a peg position and stormed off slamming the door closed while the maid just finished filling the bath, she too held her nose and opened the door and slammed it shut, Logan hated when his younger sister told him off, it made him feel like the slightly immature one.

After an hour of scrubbing, rinsing and drying, Logan came out of the bath smelling like roses but the manure still gave a hint on his body so he pulled open a draw and found some cologne that smelt like vodka. "Well I don't want to smell like a drug attic" he said to himself as he found another bottle next to the vodka smelling one, picked it up and it said 'for the former king' "how odd" standing there, Logan uncapped the bottle and took a whiff, his eyes lit up, it smelt like rich lavender, "That's…quite nice"

Logan started dabbing it onto his skin and felt refreshed at the moments touch of the cool liquid. He placed the perfume back in the draw and started dressing into an elegant white officer's suit from Jacket to legs. It had gold shiny spaulders that sparkled off the walls and a gold guild seal in the middle of the torso, black boots that looked as though they hadn't even been worn…which they probably weren't, lastly was white silk gloves that lapped just over his wrist and his white clean breeches that seemed to just cling to Logan's legs.

"I look like I'm attending a royal ball" he sighed as he stood in front of a mirror "But it is a dinner nonetheless" he twisted the doorknob and headed towards the dining room where the maids and servants just finished preparing the dinner. It was more like a feast rather than a dinner, the extended table held all sorts of meats, vegetables, desserts and drinks and a huge, obese pig lying in the middle on a silver platter with a red apple in its mouth. At the end of the table was Wren sipping a glass of the same wine Logan and Wren had shared earlier.

"Ah Logan please sit" Wren gestured. Logan and Wren weren't the only ones there, he noticed they had company. Page, Walter and Ben had come to join the feast.

"I thought you said it was a dinner" Logan looked back at Wren who had a calm face.

"It is" she answered taking another sip.

"Oh really, because my eyes witness more of a feast that a dinner" he crossed his arms over his chest he didn't like the idea that most of the rebels attended.

"Call it what you want just sit down" Logan did as he was asked and the six of them began to eat (including Jest), starting with roast chicken and wine. Due to Wren's clumsiness, she accidently flicked her piece of chicken all the way, across the table onto Logan's cheek and slid down to the floor. Logan stared with a frown and his hands held onto his fork and knife on the table while Wren just hid her head under the table and peeked her eyes over. Everyone burst out laughing again but Wren and Logan just continued staring at each other as she let out a nervous chuckle.

"Sorry" Wren remarked, lifting herself from under the table and onto the plush chair.

"Sorry? SORRY? Sorry is not going to fix my humiliation!" Logan stood up from his chair and stormed off to his room while mumbling something about little sisters and their games. Wren may be queen but she was still very much afraid of Logan.

"Hmm that went well" Ben said sarcastically.

"Oh shut up Ben" Walter crossed his arms as Page chuckled.

A few hours later the sky finally morphed into nightfall and the castle was dead silent…well except for snoring that could be heard through the halls and out the grand doors. Though there was only one who couldn't sleep.

Logan.

He tossed and turned under the sheets, struggling to get a voice out of his head.

"…Logan…" it whispered in a ghostly tone.

Logan shot his head up and pulled out a dagger out from under the pillow prepared for an attack. "What is it? Bandits, assassins…balverines?" he snapped his head countless times around the room only to find nothing there.

"Hmm" confused he was, settling the knife back under his pillow, he placed his head back on the plush cotton piece and went to sleep. Strange, now the voice was gone.

Dawn hit upon the open blue sky as it did every day and the sun peeked up from Albion's soil. Wren moved onto her side, talking in her sleep.

"The bananas are in the loo!" she exclaimed and rolled off the bed. She slammed her body on the cotton carpet and her dog began barking, Jest jumped off the bed and landed on Wren's stomach with an 'umpf' and started covering her face with slobbering kisses.

"Ugh get off boy!" she yawned loudly and pushed him off gently, got up and made her way to her wardrobe and dressed into a long light blue dressing gown. Wren strolled over to her mirror and examined her features; she truly was Albion's most beautiful woman and monarch. Her complexioned was engulfed with pure white, glowing swirls that she traced along with her delicate finger tips. She then began to brush her hair since it was like a porcupine, pointing out in different directions that made it look spiky, standing on an end.

She brushed hard making sure to get every knot and twist with the brush. Putting all her strength and force in her handy work, she accidently wrenched too hard it she snapped the brush.

"Argh! Why do I always have to do that?" Wren threw the broken brush in the sink as she heard someone coming in her room.

"What seems to be the problem your majesty?" Jasper asked as he just entered the room, dressed in his pyjamas.

Wren said nothing.

"Oh my madam, w-what happened to your hair it looks like a firework" Jasper gasped as he placed his hand over his mouth.

"This…" Wren began "Is what happens when you pull too hard on a dodgy brush" she grasped her hair while explaining to Jasper.

"Very well your majesty, I shall summon a maid in your presents" Jasper turned on his heel and headed out towards the queens room.

A/N: So this fanfic is meant to be after the crawler's attack, yet Walter is still alive. Anyway Tatty-bye I'll try and get another chapter up soon, and plz leave a review whether it's love, hate, grammar, or more detail.


	2. A fun day

A/N: This chapter might be shorter than the other one. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fable 1, 2, 3 etc.

Chapter 2

A fun day

After an hour of brushing Wren's hair, she dismissed the maid who put her hair up in a normal bun with loose strands draping down by her ears. Wren moved towards her changing screen and got dressed in her usual queen attire ready to start the day.

Wren motioned for Jest to follow her, in response Jest barked happily and ran along her side down stairs and into the kitchen, Wren stopped at the open door and thought about the times she went in the kitchen. Wren always had a habit of going straight down to kitchen after she woke up, ever since she was just a small little princess running around with her childhood sweet heart, Elliot. Oh how she missed Elliot, how she got one last glance before he got ripped away from the guards, when her heart just felt like it shattered into a thousand pieces and never formed again.

Wren executed the thoughts of Elliot and wandered in on Anton, the royal chef.

"Good morning, Anton" she greeted while grabbing an apple from a basket, taking a nibble.

"To you as well your majesty" Anton replied, sharpening his clever.

"Have you seen Logan?" Wren asked, releasing the freshening juices of the fruit in her mouth.

"He went outside your majesty. He said he wants to speak with you" Anton started chopping strawberries and making Pavlova.

"Thanks Anton" she ran out the kitchen door to the royal garden and saw Logan sitting down on a wooden bench in front of a neatly trimmed hedge.

"Logan!" Wren called out.

"Sister?" Logan looked up to see Wren and Jest standing in his sight.

"You wanted to see me, did you not?" she asked, puffing.

"Last night I heard a voice and I couldn't sleep" Logan answered, as Wren sat down next to him.

"Did you see anything?" she built with curiosity.

"No, when I got up nothing was there and then when I lay back down the voice was gone" Logan's eyes were full of anxiety, something Wren was unfamiliar with. She always thought Logan was just her big brother who was scared of nothing and was never anxious.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure to order some guards outside your bed chambers" she smiled.

Logan smiled back "thank you sister, you always know what to do" Logan pulled her in for sibling hug.

"That's ok, now I don't want this to be a depressing day" Wren slowly pulled out of the hug "It shall be a day of fun"

Logan's smile increased and his eyes seemed to have a hint of cheekiness "What do you have in mind?" he asked.

OOOO

"Last one standing wins" laughed Wren inside the 'Cock in the Crown' as she took a long gulp from her white-headed pint.

Logan stared deeply into his beer, he hesitantly brought it to his lips and tasted the bitterness of the vile liquid. He pulled a face, Logan never really was one for beers or any types of alcohol except wine. He looked over at Wren who was already on her third one.

' _Better catch up'_ he thought, speeding up his limit even though he kept pulling faces.

By the time Logan hit his seventh, Wren was on her twelfth beer and was deeply drunk of the side-effects but fortunately she didn't pass out. And Logan was a little wobbly and blurry but he wasn't losing control like Wren was.

"Come on Logan join in!" Wren leaped on a table doing a Cossack dance, everyone in the pub just paused what they were doing and stared at Wren with widening eyes and then cheered loudly. Logan thought the side-effects were finally kicking in and he was going crazy.

"I must be going mad" Logan muttered to himself.

Wren heard him "You're not going mad brother, come on" she grasped him by the wrist and pulled him on the table beside hers.

"Wha-what?" he gasped "I don't know what to do" he stood there nervously. Of course he was going mad, he was intoxicated and so was Wren, but she was worse.

"Just follow my lead" she guided him in the dance and soon enough he was dancing like her… on a table with everyone cheering louder than ever. It was fun and Logan was smiling now but it still wasn't what he had in mind of 'fun'. He thought earlier that Wren and he were going to kick chickens like they did when they were little cheeky demons. But instead he got to stand with his little sister, dancing on a pub table.

"There you go Logan, see this is fun" Logan couldn't help notice that Wren was about to fall off the table "Uh... Wren" she didn't hear him and it was too late. She was laughing and dancing so hard she tripped over her foot and landed face first on the wooden planks of the inn. Finally she was passed out.

Logan stopped dancing and jumped off the table. Everyone in the pub ended their cheers and a dead silence grew. Logan knelt down and shook Wren.

She didn't move

"Game over" Logan grinned in triumph as everyone started cheering again.

OOOO

' _Why am I at the castle?'_ thought Wren, she didn't recall being brought back to her home in her bed only that she was with Logan in the Bowerstone pub and then black…nothing.

"You're awake" she heard a deep, rough voice in the shadowy distance. She looked up and saw Walter walking towards her.

"Walter, what happened?" she asked.

"After you collapsed, Logan carried you all the way back to the castle, and when he got back he told us what happened and then he too fainted and we had to carry him to his bedroom" Walter answered, chuckling .

"Wait, what do you mean us?" Wren questioned.

"Page, Ben and I were here wondering where you went" Walter pulled a more stern look.

"Sorry, it's just Logan always looks like he's never happy so we had a drinking game down at the pub and I don't remember what happened after that" Wren pushed off her bed sheets and got out of her bed.

"Well between when you and Logan were intoxicated, you climbed on a table and started dancing, and unfortunately you…fell off and hit your head" Walter said.

Now that Walter mentioned it, Wren could actually feel the pain in her head, and placed a hand where it hurt.

"Where's Logan?" Wren worried.

"Oh don't worry he's still asleep, Logan's not used to drinking as much, in fact since it's his first time, he'll get one hell of a hangover " Walter said as Wren went to get dressed in her queen attire.

"Yeah… um how long has it been since Logan visited?" she asked as she came out from her changing screen.

"This'll be the third day" Walter followed Wren and Jest who went straight to the kitchen again and picked up a piece of Pavlova from the day before.

"Salutations your majesty" greeted Chef Anton.

"Hello Anton" Wren took a bite of the crispy cream Pavlova cake "Mmm this is magnificent"

"Thank you your majesty would you like me to store a piece for the former king" Anton asked.

"Yes please, Logan loves pavlova as much as I do" answered Wren.

A/N: Plz review whatever you want and I think I need some help on the next chapter _ cuz I'm suffering from writers block a bit, but I'll catch, nothing gets in the way of AMEE!- Tatty bye my lovelies.


	3. FOOD FIGHT!

A/N: I forgot to tell you guys that I update very frequently so you have nothing to worry about since I hardly get any homework, and I always go on this site pretty much every day!

Chapter 3

Food Fight

"Logan, wake up" Wren shoved him, Logan groaned and pulled the bed covers over his head.

"Look I know you have a hangover, but it's the middle of the day" Logan didn't reply.

Suddenly an idea bursted into Wren's mind. She grinned cheekily like a child ready to sneak her mother's lollies. She whispered up to Logan's covered ear.

"Oh Logan, there's a scrumptious pavlova waiting for someone to eat it in the kitchen" at that moment Logan's chocolate-coloured eyes flashed open and his head shot up, almost colliding with Wren's face as she expected it and moved out of the way.

Logan hit the floor when he tripped over the bed blankets, Wren chuckled and looked away as Logan got dressed into his old king outfit and ran out the door pushing past maids, servants and nobles.

' _If anyone got that pavlova, I swear on Avo I'll make them regret it'_ Logan thought.

He arrived at the kitchen and saw a white, fruit decorated pavlova cake piece lying on a silver plate. Anton noticed him.

"Why hello Prince Logan I've saved yo-" Anton stopped, he saw Logan already digging into the pavlova eating it with his hands.

"Oh my" Walter, Ben and Page walked in and witnessed the same thing as Anton.

The rebels laughed and giggled like little snotty school children, but not Page. Her eye caught a jam scone sitting on upon a table, walked over to it and threw it at Logan as the cream of the scone spread on Logan's head and once again slid down to the marble floor.

"What did you do that for?" Logan scowled.

"It's not every day you find a member of the royal family gorging on a pavlova cake" Page said as Ben and Walter laughed.

"I'll give you pavlova cake!" Logan growled with flecks of cream bits flying out of his mouth. He scooped up a generous piece of pavlova and tossed it at Page's face.

"Ugh, LOGAN!" Page began throwing the remaining cream for the pavlova left in a bowl.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Ben called out as he launched a cream bun in Walter's face.

Soon enough Anton was even casting a bunch of strawberries like small pebbles at everyone. The kitchen was a mess, custard tarts staining the stone walls, drinks were dripping out of tipped over cups and cream caked on the floor of the kitchen, and everyone was in a state of shambles.

Not too long, Wren toddled in with a cheerful Jest at her side (as always). She stopped and looked at the kitchen. No one seemed to notice her, except they continued on with the massive food fight.

"What is going on here?" Wren's voice was loud but surprisingly soft.

Pausing there throws and tosses, the rebels spun around with cream on their faces and bits of food clung to their bodies.

"Nothing" each and one of them said, now full of guilt of the fact they damaged the kitchen.

Wren sighed "There is no point in saying that…but… it looks fun!" Wren picked up a blueberry pie and threw it at Ben who laughed. So now they were all food fighting except that it wasn't serious, it turned into a game.

Servants and maids from within other parts of the castle heard laughing and shrieks coming from the kitchen, they gathered at the kitchen and peeked their heads through a crack in the slightly ajar door. Their eyes widened at the sight of the queen and her friends flinging food over the room.

"AHEM!" a servant purposely cleared his throat.

Wren shot her head towards the group of her staff just as she was about to shove a cream bun down Logan's gob "Uh…this is..." she struggled to get her words "a…oh never mind please return to your duties" ordered Wren as the staff scattered back to their chores.

"And I believe we've had enough fun for one day" Wren added "If I may I'll be in the washroom" she strolled out of the room.

A silence happened that moment and then a sentence "Maybe we should have a bath to" Ben suggested, wiping a streak of jam off his brow.

"I agree" Walter said.

A/N: sorry this was short but the next hopefully it's longer, Tatty-bye!


	4. Albion's New Flag

A/N: Don't worry people I'm not suffering from writer's block anymore. And also I'll be including Reaver in this chapter. R&R and Enjoy!

Chapter 4

Albion's new flag

It had been two days since the pavlova incident and not one of the rebels dared talk about it, though the servants and maids who interfered in the food fight, spread rumours around the castle, since then Wren did the usual of collecting rent, sorting out the kingdoms finances and becoming the hero of the day by saving her people from villains.

Logan, who had been pretty embarrassed about the scrimmage, remained in the barracks with soldiers to train. He wasn't that happy to stay with Wren anymore but he didn't want to upset her by leaving.

Page stayed in Bowerstone Industrial, informing guards about criminals and even caught crooks herself, Ben looked out in the underground resistance and Walter trained soldiers like Logan.

And the person who wasn't seen for days was Reaver. He was always holed up in that mansion of his, it was seldom if you happened to see him strolling on the streets of Bowerstone or anywhere. And the only time he came out was for fresh air, to meet with the queen or pick up people of ill-repute off the side streets.

"I WANTED CHERRY PIE NOT APPLE YOU IMBECILE!" Screamed Reaver as a shot rang off at the maid he shot.

"I want this pitiful creature out now!" demanded Reaver to a man cleaning a window panel.

"Y-yes m-master Reaver" replied the horrified man, as he scrambled to drag the body away.

"I am going to visit the queen, and I want this mansion so clean I can see my reflection on every wall, floor and table" Reaver then snatched his hat off his hat stand and grabbed his cane, opened the door and strolled off to the castle.

OOOO

"Wren are you sure to you want to change Albion's flag into a chicken in a crown?" asked Logan, who was staring at Wren with strange eyes.

"But isn't cute, everyone loves chickens!" cheered Wren, holding up the flag.

"For eating" Logan sighed "Just change it into the guild seal" suggested Logan.

"Fine, it shall be a guild seal…" said Wren "…next to a chicken!" Wren added as Logan groaned.

At that moment knocking could be heard on the grand doors, Wren went to answer it and saw Reaver standing there in his usual attire and trademark smirk. He tapped his cane at the sight of Wren and gave a bow.

"Reaver?" Wren said in a confused tone.

"My dear queen!" his loud voice enough to wake up guards on duty in the throne room.

"Err, yes?" Wren asked "Has something happened?"

"No but…" Reaver paused and ran out of words and drifted into a daydream.

"Hello, anybody home" Wren started waving her hand in front of Reaver's face as he snapped back into reality.

"What?" Reaver shot his head back at the queen and for once he wasn't smirking.

"No but, what?" she repeated.

"Oh I'm really not sure why I came" replied Reaver.

Wren sighed "Would you like some tea?" she offered.

Reaver once again smirked "Why your majesty, your generous offer is accepted"

"I'll leave you two" said Logan as he strolled out of the foyer and back into the barracks. Wren turned around and asked in a childish tone "Do you like Albion's new flag?" she grinned showing Reaver the flag with the chicken.

"Uh…it looks positively marvellous!" Reaver lied.

"Thank you!" Wren gave Reaver a bear hug and lifted him up, almost crushing his bones.

"My…queen…c-could you p-put me down…now p-please" Reaver's struggled to the words out.

"Sorry" Wren placed him back down "Now let's get that tea" Wren said as Reaver straightened his clothes.

A/N: Hope you like it people, you might be reading about Reaver often now.


	5. The Twosome Tea Party

A/N: Sorry about the long wait I was just too damn lazy but R&R, luv ya'll fable fans!

Chapter 5

The twosome tea party

Reaver and the queen sat in Wren's study, sipping their cup of tea they had suggested earlier…well what Wren suggested. There was a deep silence and not one of them looked each other in the eye, Wren was staring at the grandfather clock and Reaver was staring out the window, taking another sip of his tea.

Wren broke the silence "So…" she began "…how have your factories been Reaver?" she asked kindly.

"Your majesty, my factories have been absolutely bursting with money for the past few weeks!" Reaver exhilarated.

' _But I bet your workers aren't bursting with happiness'_ Wren thought.

"Well that's good to hear" Wren finished her cup of tea, pretending to be amused, but she never was when it came to Reaver.

A smirk crept upon Reaver's lips as he suggested "Would you like a simple game of chess?"

"Ok I'll play…wait a second, that's it?" she felt confused "Just a normal game of chess? I'll win easily" she put her hands together and rubbed them continuously until Reaver spoke again…

"Ah yes how could I forget?" Reaver threw a dashing grin "Your majesty, every time I…conquer a chess piece of yours" he leaned in so close, Wren could feel his breathing on her lips "You will owe me a kiss" Reaver pulled back into his seat and stared at her with a wide curve to his mouth.

"What?!" Wren yelled "Well how about me? What do I get if I 'conquer' a piece of yours? Hm?" she crossed her arms furiously.

"You also get to kiss the most magnificent man in all of Albion" answered Reaver, not really caring about how Wren was over-reacting over a simple kiss…or depending on how many pieces she loses to Reaver.

"Fine! But only because I never back out on anything" Furious than ever, Wren technically stomped over to grab her porcelain chess board out of a wooden box. She came back, placed it between her and Reaver and set out the pieces.

"White or black?" asked Wren.

"Mmm I'll go black" Smiled Reaver.

Wren moved her white pawn piece one space forward while Reaver was still studying the chess board. Wren looked up at Reaver and said "Your turn" he said nothing but instead moved his black knight in an 'L' shape so that it was just in front of a black pawn piece. He rose his head and stared deeply into Wren's eyes who stared back. He saw a certain fire igniting within her cerulean, furious orbs.

The sparkle in Reaver's eyes let Wren know it was her turn, but she didn't moved nor blink, she just crossed her arms over her chest and continued to glare.

"My queen, you look as though you're going to burn an absolute hole through my forehead, are you ok?" asked Reaver.

"OK? I'M ABSOLUTELY INCENSED!" Wren rose her voice to full volume, Reaver was certain everyone in the castle could hear it. Her whole face went red.

"My, my you might want to get your face checked out, you look like a TOMATO!" Reaver burst out laughing and retrieved his handkerchief in his pocket on the white coat he wore to wipe away the tears that built in his eyes. Wren's fury unleashed her real anger, she booted Reaver's face and left a pink boot mark there.

"REAVER! GET OUT OF HEAR NOW!" she picked up her voice again and almost let out a chuckle at what she did to Reaver's 'perfect' face.

Reaver rose from the floor and walked out of the room with his hat and cane, not saying a word.

Wren's temper calmed down a bit as Logan burst into the room "Sister is everything alright I heard you screaming, was it about Reaver, he seemed mad about his face, he was muttering something about 'never play a game with a queen unless you're ready for the consequences" at that moment Wren spewed out laughing "Yeah I gave him a bloody good talking to and beat him in the head for insulting me, but it's ok Logan nothing to worry about"

A/N: Sorry this chapter was short.


	6. Logan's last day

A/N: Um…how I said I'm on this site everyday has now changed to me updating on it at WEEKDAYS ONLY which sucks cuz that's school days and now I can't go on it every day cuz my laptop got thrown out and it's broken so right now I'm either using my mum's or my schools computers. Oh well this is the last chapter anyway and a long one that's why it took forever to write the chapter about 4 weeks can you believe it?!, plus already got loads of ideas for my next story so R&R, enjoy!

Last Disclaimer: Yeah I don't even need to write this you people know who the Fable series belongs to.

Chapter 6

Logan's last day

As Logan paced his guest room in the castle, he was thinking what to do on his last day and he totally forgot it was his birthday. Wren, who had been watching him the past 2 hours, sneaked up behind him.

"Boo!" she exclaimed, Logan jumped.

"Oh sister!" Logan turned to face her.

"So…" Wren started "have you found out who was in your room the other day?" she stared up at Logan.

"No, I haven't found out yet" Logan said.

"Well how about you rest and I'll go and find something to do, Hm?"

"Ok, besides I'm so tired over this week" Yes, Logan was thinking about the four incidents that happened over the week. One: Logan tripped into manure, Two: Wren flung a chicken piece at Logan's face, Three: Then Logan and Wren got drunk, Four: And lastly everyone had a food fight. What else was there to make Logan's week more miserable? Wren walked out of the room to let Logan rest though that did not last long. Logan really wanted to know who invaded his bedroom the other night when he couldn't sleep. Wren shut Logan's bedroom door only by the slightest so she could make her cheeky idea happen.

She waited and waited until she heard snoring, a sly smile worked its way to Wren's lips, she tiptoed to the crack on the door and whispered in a ghostly tone "Logan" He shot his head up like he did the other night and pulled out the knife under his pillow, more ferocious and swifter than before.

"Show yourself!" Logan snarled, grasping the knife tighter. Wren turned around and speeded her tiptoeing. On her way she kicked a draw by accident and almost tripped over but she kept speeding. Logan heard it and got up to chase whoever he thought was there.

As Wren was running she wasn't really concentrating on where she went as long as she escaped the big brother who seemed like a scary monster to Wren. "Get back over here!" He screamed.

Wren ignored, chuckling as she sprinted down the stairs. She wasn't looking where she was going, crashed into a tall, perfect figure. They both fell down, Wren groaned in pain and lifted her head only to sight the very man who pissed her off the previous day.

"Ugh, why did it have to be you again?" Wren got to her feet in a hurry and didn't bother pulling Reaver to his feet.

"Now that's something you don't see every day" Reaver dusted himself off as he got up, they both placed their hands on their foreheads as if it would wipe away the pain. "A queen running through her own castle, you are a strange monarch" Reaver picked up his hat and cane that happened to fly off his head and out of his hand.

Logan stormed in the room still carrying the knife and wearing his pyjamas. "Sister I heard it again, that voice" Wren burst out laughing at the position of Logan "Why are you laughing?" asked an annoyed Logan.

"Look at yourself!" cried Wren "You're holding a knife, you're wearing pyjamas" "And he's going on about a voice" added Reaver.

"You're right, I'm probably just going out of my mind" Logan headed back to his bedroom to get back to sleep, but was suspicious at the glance he took to see Wren chuckling. ' _Hm, Strange'_ He thought.

"What just happened?" asked Wren pretending not to remember.

"Logan's going off his rocker" reminded Reaver.

 _ **3 hours later…**_

As the hours past, Wren invited back the rebels, some of the common folk and nobles for one last day of cheering up Logan who slept the whole day when usually he would sleep a couple of hours. Reaver was not invited due to the day they played their little 'game' of bullshit chess.

"Confetti: check, streamers: check, Cake: check, Logan: still asleep" Stated Wren as she placed her check board down on a table and strode into finally wake up Logan and show him to his birthday party.

"Logan!" Screamed Wren "Get your arse up, you're lucky you have a sister who actually cares about you!"

"Go away!" groaned Logan. Wren spoke again though with a more quietly and with a polite voice.

"But everyone is waiting for you"

"What? What do you mean everyone is waiting for me?" Logan turned on his side to face Wren.

"Just get up, get dressed into something…" Wren stopped and then spoke again "…Party-like"

And with that Wren left the room, leaving Logan in a confused silence. _'Party-like, why party-like'_ he thought. He got dressed into a formal white and gold suit much like the one he wore at the feast. He rushed down stairs to see everyone waiting for him. Wren stood there admiring how clean the servants polished the ballroom until she looked up and saw Logan.

"Everyone, 1, 2, 3

 _Happy Birthday to You_

 _Happy Birthday to You_

 _Happy Birthday Dear Logan_

 _Happy Birthday to You._

 _From good friends and true,_

 _From old friends and new,_

 _May good luck go with you,_

 _And happiness too"_ "And you smell like pee and poo" added Ben. Everyone burst out laughing, Wren pat Logan on the back.

"I forgot my own birthday"

"Don't worry, here's your present Logan" Wren handed him a silver guild seal locket. He opened it up and there was a picture with a 10 year old Logan standing next to King Alex and Queen Sparrow holding 4 year old Wren in her arms.

"Thank you sister" Logan hugged her. "It was mothers" she replied.

"Why don't you just dance with people and get to know the guests better?" offered Wren, pulling away from the hug and smiling.

"I'll do that then" he smiled back and went off as Page flicked over to Wren.

"A lot has changed since you took over the throne" said Page.

"I know"

At that moment Reaver pushed open the grand doors and sauntered over to the queen, everyone stopped and looked, most of the nobles bat their eyelashes at him and some gave him dirty looks or cursed under their breath, but Reaver didn't care. He stopped in front of her and Page, giving his trademark smirk.

"Salutations Wren!" cheered Reaver.

"What do you want Reaver, last time I checked you weren't invited" snapped Page.

"Ah yes about that, it is rude for one to not invite one of the most loyal attendants to a party, truly I'm wounded" he put a hand on his heart, mockingly.

"I have a name yes, but I also have a title so use it!" Wren come backed.

"Now, now don't change the subject Mon Cher" Reaver took Wren's chin and forced her to look into his eyes. His eyes were stunning, that of which when it was a lovely sky blue day only a little darker.

Wren stood there amazed "Wow, you have beautiful eyes" The crowd giggled.

"Oh no, I did not just say that out loud" Wren pulled her chin out of Reaver's hand and paced wildly.

"Do not fret your majesty it's true, I do have magnificent eyes" Reaver went on grinning.

"You are going to pretend you didn't hear that as well as anyone else" Wren stopped pacing as Logan came to see what the fuss was about.

"Everything alright?" Logan asked.

Wren, Page and Reaver just seemed to ignore Logan.

"Oh please let me stay, it would be a pity if you didn't" Reaver leaned on his brown marble cane.

"Fine!" she boomed, but leaned to whisper in his ear "Just don't piss me off again or anyone" and she left taking Page with her. Reaver walked over to a bunch of noblewomen who were trying to flirt with him.

"Hello ladies" they giggled and smiled.

Wren glanced back "Humph, typical Reaver" she turned away and started walking away again.

Logan stood there once again in confused silence "Um I'll just go back to dancing" Logan turned around and headed back to greet and dance.

Ben was sitting on a beige coloured couch all alone doing nothing, and to think he would get all the attention after how humorous he is, but this time he was just alone watching everyone who was having fun. Wren was laughing with Page, Logan was dancing and chatting with some of the common folk, and Kalin of course she was invited as well as Walter and they were both talking, Sabine was doing some drunken dweller dance, gaining a crowd and lastly (the guy who wasn't invited) Reaver was doing the usual of wooing and trying to capture eyes…wait a second.

' _Hey that's alright, I'll just ask Reaver for some tips on how to get attention he looks like an expert'_

And so Ben waddled over Reaver who had girls crawling at his arms.

"Um, Reaver, how do you get this?" asked Ben, slightly nervous.

All the girls ignored him "Oh Benjamin, be more specific what is 'this' you're talking about?" Reaver smirked.

"How do you get attention?" he said.

"Well first of all be humorous and attractive, obviously you're not there yet, but well you might actually get there" Ben leaned on a cream coloured pillar, thinking about Reaver's advice.

' _I can do that'_ he thought. Ben walked out of the ballroom and entered a room with a large mirror from head to toe standing against a wall.

"Let's do this" whispered Ben, he searched draws and cupboards and found a comb and some sticky hair styling solution.

He began to rub the contents into his hair and after each rub, comb it and tousle it until he looked very attractive, almost at the status of Reaver.

"That should do it"

He re-entered the ballroom and eyes everywhere went to Ben, he felt nervous but didn't show it. The look on his face was forming into a smirk. The women who were flirting with Reaver now went to Ben and he was so happy that Reaver's advice worked. They gathered in a corner (ben and the women) and started laughing and talking. Reaver who was alone now, was taken aback of this change. He was jealous and furious at what Ben did.

He stood up and in his usual position walked over to Ben.

"Thank you for the advice Reaver" Ben said while stroking a woman's head and smiling.

Reaver walked away and thought of a plan _'ok if he's going to be like that then I'll just have to improve'_

Reaver sauntered over to a drink stand, grabbed a red wine, walked upon a platform, got up the stairs and unsheathed his Dragon Stomper .48, shot to the ceiling (the ceiling didn't break) "Everyone in this room I would like to propose a toast to our dear benevolent queen, if she hadn't took over the throne then we all wouldn't have been here, so bravo!" then a bit louder "To queen Wren!" Reaver pronounced as raised his glass. Everyone repeated.

Wren who listened to the whole toast thing was quite surprised he would even think of such a thing. Page was a bit suspicious as to why he was proposing a toast, was he trying to be nice or get Wren to go with him, Page thought.

Reaver climbed back down the stairs and sat in a couch, seconds later all of Ben's girlfriends were now swarming over Reaver.

"Nice speech Reaver" a woman drew seductively.

"I like your gun, can I touch it" one said.

"No let me touch your gun!" another argued.

"Hey I asked first!"

"Ladies, ladies there's enough of Reaver to go around" Reaver broke the fight. The two women glared at each other.

Once again, Ben felt heartbroken "Damn, he got me back the bastard" said ben angrily "Well there's no point now" that moment a woman sitting alone on a couch sighed, Ben noticed her and immediately fell in love, he walked over. She was pretty with her golden locks that hung down her shoulders and cyan eyes and had a pale flawless face. She was dressed in a blue, pretty, sparkly dress with no sleeves.

"Hi" Ben said.

She looked up "Hello" she replied as Ben sat next to her. She had a sweet accent, nothing like you would hear from the common folk of Albion, it was almost as if she could calm you down with one word.

"Are you ok?" asked Ben "Just lonely" the girl said.

"What's your name?" asked Ben.

"Julianna" She said straightening out her dress "But my friends call me Julie"

"Ok Julie, I'm Ben, may I have this dance?" Ben smiled and offered a hand towards Julie as he stood up.

Julie stared at it for a moment and accepted "Ok" she matched Ben's smile and stood up while taking Ben's hand.

They both started waltzing in the middle of the ballroom and talked about their hobbies at the same time. Ben and Julie had a lot in common, he was funny: She was funny, he was blond: She was blond, he had a rifle: She had a rifle…

"Wait, you have a rifle?" Ben spun Julie in little circles and pulled her against him again.

"Yeah, though I haven't had much experience with it, but I'm learning" she smiled, shyly at the tall, tousled-haired man standing before her.

"You know, I think I could help you" Ben's smile grew bigger.

"Ok, wait what did you say your name was again?" Julie asked.

"Ben, Ben Finn"

"You wouldn't be Ben Finn, captain of the Royal Army, would you?" Julie tucked a loose stand of golden hair behind her ear.

"That's the one" Ben chuckled.

"Then that means you're one of the best sharpshooters in Albion, yes?"

"And, that is also true" Ben boasted.

"Then it is a pleasure to meet you, Mr Finn" Julie stopped dancing and held out her hand.

Ben stopped dancing as well, and accepted her hand.

"Then it is a pleasure to meet you as well Ms…"

"Phillip's, Julie Phillip's" They both laughed, until Reaver came striding over to them with women clinging to him like he was the warm in the cold, except the women were flirting with Reaver.

"Benny, what a delicious woman you have there" Reaver leaned in closer to Julie's ear "Hello Madame" he snatched Julie's hand, moving his face down towards her knuckles and placed a soft kiss on them. The women were pretty much crying and were envious of Julie now.

Wren, Logan and Page turned around and saw Reaver about to kiss Julie and then noticed Ben stressed out and was trying to help Julie but was held back by what seemed were more women.

"That bastard, guys I got this" Wren approached Reaver from behind, calmly. Reaver was just a couple of inches from Julie's lips, though she kept hesitating and slowly pulled back.

Wren grasped Reaver's right ear between her thumb and forefinger and dragged him out the grand doors. Everyone in the ballroom stopped and stared in awe and followed closely behind Wren "I thought I told you not to piss me or anyone else off, next time I'll pull your ears so hard, they'll be longer than that cane of yours!" she threw him out on the wet cobblestone, which had been rained on previously "AND STAY OUT!" Wren growled, furiously stomping back inside and to Ben and Julie.

"You alright Ben?" Wren asked as everyone continued on with dancing, laughing, and talking but Reaver's girlfriends weren't too happy, they ran after him outside.

"Now I am, thanks Wren" Wren nodded her head.

"And you, I don't I've met you before" "Um, Julie Phillips, nice to meet you your majesty" Julie gave a respectful bow.

Wren smiled "I hope you're alright, Julie" she addressed.

"Yes your majesty, thank you" Logan and Page came over.

"You've got fire, but I didn't know you had that much fire, you actually had the stomach to kick out Reaver" said Logan.

"Well you can consider this another birthday present" Wren said, grinning.

"Um, ok" Logan eyed Wren weirdly.

"Go on enjoy your birthday, it won't last forever" Wren spun around, with Page and together they walked over to get a wine from the drink stand.

And so Logan did enjoy this last day at the castle and didn't last forever as Wren said, approximately 2 hours later everyone vacated the celebration of Logan's birthday and everyone in the castle were on night shift or sleeping.

OOOO

The sun rose from its hiding place and greeted the sky, the birds sang beautiful tunes that were possibly from 400 years ago and the soft whispers of the wind slithered through slits of the queen's window, gently brushing against her porcelain skin. She stretched, tumbled and tossed on her king-size bed and let out a gigantic yawn, one which rumbled through the hall, she sat up on the bed and cleared the blur in her purely eyes. Wren threw her hand over Jest's head, who woke up at the sudden touch, and nuzzled at Wren's palm as a sign of 'Pet me'.

Wren chuckled and merely stroked atop of Jest's fuzzy head, he let out an affectionate, spastic yawn that sounded like a wolf gone wrong.

She giggled again and threw over her blanket that covered Jest's head "Come on, get up fuzz ball"

Jest dug under the blankets, as if to say 'I'm not getting up in a million years' Wren sighed and threw back her head "Fine stay in bed all day, just don't piss in my bed" she then began to dress in a knee-cut golden dress with lace ups sewed on the back that would support the puffy shoulders with long silky sleeves. The dress had matching gold slippers with tiny white bows at the tips.

"And don't leave jobs in my bed either" Jest grumbled at that.

Wren made her way to the kitchen once more "Good morning Anton, what's for breakfast?" asked Wren.

"To you as well and I have just finished cooking your eggs and bacon" answered Anton, cleaning the oven.

"Toast?"

"Scones"

"Good I was just testing you" Wren moved over to a bowl of cream and a jar of jam and spread the contents on her scones, Anton watched as Wren took her food to the dining room…

Wren forgot something, put her breakfast on the dining table and went back into the kitchen "Um Anton did you cook Logan's breakfast before he leaves today?"

"Yes I did, he has the same as your breakfast"

"Ok"

OOOO

Wren finished her food just as Logan came in the room with his, placing his plate on the table and sitting on a chair.

"Good morning, sister" He said, raising a scone and taking a bite, cream and jam pooling out "Mmm"

Wren ignored him "Have you got everything ready?"

"Do you want me gone now?" Logan couldn't help grin, not that it suited him.

"No, of course not, I was just um… speaking my mind? As I said earlier you can stay here as long as you like"

Logan, taking a few seconds to swallow his cream scone said "Ok well I'll be going now sister" he rose from his chair, not bothering to eat the rest of his meal, he moved over to his belongings, lying on the floor, picked them up and walked out the dining room door, over to the mahogany grand doors that stood proudly above Logan's figure, about 6 metres high.

"So that's it, no goodbye or hug" Wren leaned on the door frame, searching her nails for any visible dirt.

Logan dropped his belongings on the floor and ran up to Wren, giving her a bear hug, Logan didn't squeeze as hard as Wren did but still it was tight.

"Um…Logan…you're s-squishing m-my…bones" Wren managed to say.

"Sorry" he let go "and uh goodbye" Logan turned around, walking back to the door, picking up his things before leaving the castle.

"Oh and Logan!" Wren called out.

"Yes?"

"About that voice you kept on hearing at night, uh well…that was me" Wren admitted, shyly backing away into the shadows.

"IT WAS YOU ALL ALONG!" Logan charged at Wren, though she shut and locked the door before he could do anything about it "YOU OPEN UP THIS DOOR NOW WREN!"

She chuckled, placing her ear on the door "Sorry, I have an appointment with the doctor"

"WREN!"

And so Wren lived happily in her castle along with her faithful companion and her rebels and unfortunately Logan was still slamming his fists on the grand doors…mmm poor Logan.

THE END

A/N: Did anyone get the idea of this chapter being about Ben and Reaver, yeah well it just sort of came out, anyway hope you loved the story and I'll be typing up my next one soon, I was thinking a female version of Reaver or Rose becoming a hero. Tatty-bye my lovelies 3


End file.
